A Day At The Park
by Genkibat
Summary: This would be an R, but the 'lime' scenes aren't that bad. This is an X/1999 and Sailor Moon crossover. WAIT! Don't run! It's not serious! ....This was really funny at 2AM a year ago, I SWEAR...


A DAY AT THE PARK  
Author's Notes: Severe OOC-ness. It was good at the time, I swear. I wrote this a year ago, sooo… Yeah. X and Sailor Moon crossover. Not for Sailor Moon fans. ^_^;;  
  
A slight breeze drifted lazily through Tokyo. It whooshed around the buildings, floated through the highways, and slid through the trees on its long -possibly endless- journey. As it passed through the trees, the branches were rustled ever so slightly, causing a chain reaction throughout the trees.   
Below them, a lone figure stood, holding out his hand, allowing the petals of the sakura to fall into hand and through his fingers.   
A look of pain crossed his face for a moment as a petal fell gently from the tree and drifted slowly past his face. "...Seishirou..." he whispered quietly.   
"Hey you!"   
Subaru turned and looked behind him. Five girls stood there. They all looked merely junior high school age, though one seemed rather tall.   
"Yes?" he asked quietly.   
The tall one -who's brown hair was tied back in a high ponytail- held up a huge bento box.   
"You look so lonely standing there by yourself, we figured you might as well ask you to share lunch with us, since we have too much and it's too nice a day for someone to spend alone."   
Subaru glanced at all of them again. They looked nice enough.   
"Gomen, but I would rather spend the day alone," he said quietly, turning back to look at the tree once more.   
"Aw, come on!"   
Subaru let out a small, indignant sound as one of the girls grabbed his arm. He looked over to her. Her long golden hair swayed gently with the wind, its movement only slightly constricted by the red bow that tied back her hair.   
"You look so underfed, anyway, you're just skin and bones! You look like you need a good meal!" she said with a smile.   
After a small argument, Subaru finally agreed. After all, it couldn't be THAT bad, could it?   
"Oh! Where's our manners?" One of the girls suddenly said as they walked to the blanket spread under one of the trees. She turned to Subaru. "We haven't introduced ourselves yet. My name is Mizuno Ami," she smiled.   
"And I'm Kino Makoto!" the first girl with the huge bento box said.   
"My name is Aino Minako," the girl with the red bow -still latched onto Subaru- giggled.   
"I'm Hino Rei," said the girl with the long raven hair.   
"And I'm Tsukino Usagi!!" the air headed-looking-one said genkilly.   
"...Sumeragi Subaru," Subaru said quietly, once again futilely trying to detach the blond from his arm. "Nice to meet you."   
  
***   
  
Seishirou stood next to the sakura, the dead body of the youma lying on the ground before him.   
"Hn," he said. "These sakura are mine."   
What had the thing called itself? Reishi? Reiha? Rei-something. It didn't matter. It was dead now. He suddenly looked up. Something was wrong. Yes, Subaru was with someone. Someone was trying to STEAL HIS PREY!   
Seishirou quickly disappeared with the sakura, to find out who dared violate the mark of the Sakurazukamori.   
***   
"So THEN, Minako here said 'Bathing suit?! I thought you said birthday suit!'"   
Laughter all around.   
"Usagi! You didn't have to tell them THAT!"   
"Aw! Minako-chan, you KNOW it was funny!"   
Subaru smiled slightly. This was nice. These girls may have been about 2/3 his age, but it was very nice to hang around with NORMAL people for once, people who weren't involved with the end of the world. Something about them was intriguing, as well. It was as if they generated an aura of friendship wherever they went, healing everything that had been wounded on their way. They were healing him, somehow, as well. Not completely, after all, only his wish could ever come close to healing the scar on his soul totally, but these girls still helped. They made him... happy.   
"Ah, will you all excuse me for a second? I have to use the restroom, I'll be back in a second," Subaru said, standing from the blanket.   
"Sure! We'll save you some desert! Well, we'll try, anyway!" Rei said, elbowing Usagi in the stomach.   
"Hey! I can't help it if I have a high metabolism!"   
"Yeah right!"   
The five girls waved as Subaru walked to the restroom, he gave a small wave back. Once Subaru was sufficiently out of sight, a huge swarm of sakura petals fell into the area. A dark voice rang out through the trees.   
"You cannot have Subaru. He is my prey."   
Subaru smiled slightly to himself as he walked back to the picnic area. His face darkened, however, once he reached it.   
Strewn across the blanket were the bloody bodies of the five girls. They were, indeed, dead. Nothing could have lived through the slaughter they must have endured. More sakura wafted through the area. Subaru's eyes narrowed. Seishirou stepped out from behind a tree.   
"...Seishirou..."   
"Subaru-kun..." Seishirou smiled evilly. Subaru looked down, clenching his fists. Seishirou was not prepared for what happened next.   
"MAN!!! YOU DO THIS EVERY TIME!!!"   
Seishirou pikued.   
Subaru opened his moth to say something, no words coming to fully express his feelings. He shook his head and clenched his fists tighter. "I can't BELIEVE you, man!!" He stormed over to Seishirou, pushing the stunned Sakurazukamori roughly.   
"EVERY TIME!!! Every time I start getting just a LITTLE bit of social skills, you come along and kill them. YOU KILL THEM!! A normal guy would just throw a little bit of a fit, but NOOOOO, not you! You KILL THEM! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU'RE SO OVER-POSSESSIVE!!!"   
"But, Subaru-kun...."   
"Don't you 'but Subaru-kun' ME! That's it, WE'RE THROUGH! You can just go take your damn 'mark of the Sakurazukamori' and go piss up a tree! I'M LEAVING!"   
"But... but... but..."   
"GOODBYE!"   
Subaru turned and stormed off. Seishirou watched him. A small sniffle escaped the Sakurazukamori before he left for an emergency meeting with his therapist.   
  
Three Weeks Later...   
  
The set of Jerry Springer glowed brightly. The camera zoomed into the host's face as he held the microphone.   
"Welcome. In case you just joined us, today on Jerry, we're talking to people who have over-possessive significant others and want them to tell them to just stop or they're through. I'd like you to meet our next guest, Sumeragi Subaru. Welcome to the show, Sumeragi-san."   
"Please, call me Subaru," Subaru said, sitting in the chair onstage and looking peeved, along with the other three couples whom he tried so desperately to remove himself from.   
"All right, Subaru, you say your boyfriend is over-possessive and pushing you to the breaking point?"   
"That's not the half of it, Jerry." Subaru shook his head sadly, sighing. "We aren't even really dating! It's just this whole 'hunter and prey' complex he has! Just because I lost a bet to him, now he won't leave me alone! It's totally RUINING my social life! I can't even BREATHE anymore!" Subaru quickly pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one up. One of the other guests turned to Jerry.   
"I thought you said we couldn't smoke?!"   
"Look, you little submissive whore," Subaru growled. "I can kill you in a second if I wanted to, I am the head of the Sumeragi clan, I have that power. When I need to smoke, I'll smoke, do you want to try to stop me?"   
"Um, no sir."   
"Good choice." He slouched back down in his chair slightly, smoking away.   
Jerry sweatdropped. "So, who is this guy that follows you around and what does he do to the people you try to be friends with? Beat them up?"   
"I WISH. He's the Sakurazukamori, Sakurazuka Seishirou."   
Everyone in the audience gasped.   
"If ONLY he'd just beat them up, but no, he takes everything to the EXTREME. Almost a month ago I was just sitting around, minding my OWN BUSINESS, and some junior high school girls invited me to a picnic. Not wanting to impose, I declined, but they eventually got me to agree. I have to say, it was the best day of my life since my sister's death. I was having FUN! These girls respected me for who I was and treated me like a human being! They were nice to me even though they'd just met me! I could have been some psycho killer, for all they knew, but they still shared their lunches with me!"   
"AAAAAWWWWW!!!" the audience said.   
"BUT, I leave for ONE MINUTE to go to the bathroom, and when I come back, they're DEAD! Yeah, that's right, he KILLED 'em, and because they SHARED FOOD WITH ME! Look at how thin I am! You think he'd be HAPPY I was eating!"   
Various statements of "Yeah!" and "You tell him!" heard from the audience. Subaru nodded a determined nod.   
"Well, let's bring out Seishirou!"   
The camera panned over to the side of the stage, where Seishirou stepped in. The audience booed and yelled at him as he went and sat down next to Subaru. Subaru glared and moved his chair away. Seishirou looked wounded.   
"Well, Mr. Sakurazuka-"   
"Please, you can call me Seishirou."   
"Um, well, Seishirou... is it true that you kill all the people Subaru makes friends with?" Jerry asked.   
"...well... sort of... I guess..."   
"Why do you do that?"   
Seishirou pouted. "Subaru is my prey. I won't let anyone else have him."   
"YOU ASS!"   
Everyone looked over to Subaru, who was twitching as he held his cigarette pointed at Seishirou. "You don't give a DAMN about me, bastard! 'Won't let anyone else have him' my ass!! YOU don't even have me!"   
The stars on the back of Subaru's hands glowed slightly and a phantom of a smirk crossed Seishirou's face.   
"Now that's not fair, jerk! You cut that out!"   
The stars stopped glowing as brightly, but there was still the faint glow to remind him they were there.   
"Subaru, you seem so upset..." Seishirou said coolly.   
"Grrr. Dammit! You never even TOUCH me unless it's in a violent way! Of COURSE I look for friends and get pissed when you kill them!"   
"Suba-"   
"It was hard enough for me during puberty but I made it through, and now you expect me, a FULL ADULT, to keep WAITING for you to come ravish me in the middle of the night?!"   
"Subaru-"   
"I've waited for FIVE FRIGGEN' YEARS!! I wanna be fucked, dammit, and I'm sick and TIRED of you being so overly-possessive of me if you aren't going to DO anything about it!"   
"Subaru-kun..."   
"Either take me or let me go, BUT DAMMIT, CHOOSE ONE!"   
"Subaru-kun!!!"   
"WHAT?!?!"   
Seishirou looked hurt. Subaru wondered if he had actually hurt what little feelings the assassin had.   
"....I... I only...." Seishirou pulled out a handkerchief and blew his nose. "I only do that because I love you!"   
Subaru's eyes softened. He dropped the cigarette (which a security guard quickly stomped out) and whimpered out something.   
"Seishirou, I... I...."   
"Subaru-kun..."   
Subaru jumped up and threw out his arms.   
"TAKE ME, SEISHIROU-SAN!"   
Seishirou jumped up from his chair and ran over to Subaru, pouncing on him and knocking both Subaru and the chair back. They tumbled to the floor in a tangle of arms, legs, and soon discarded clothing.   
The audience blinked.   
The guests blinked.   
Jerry sweatdropped.   
"And now for my final thought of the evening..." he said as the camera zoomed into his face once more, the sounds from Subaru and Seishirou still heard in the background.   
"When two people are in love, they should get these feelings out in the open as soon as they can."   
"Oh! Oh! Seishirou!!"   
"Ah! Subaru!"   
Jerry sweatdropped again.   
"Because keeping those feelings hidden and killing all of their friends never solves anything-"   
"Yes! Right there, Seishirou!! Ah!! OHHH!!!!!"   
"-and only leads to tragedy." "Subaru, oh, Subaru!!!"   
"Until... next... time..." Jerry tried to keep himself from twitching.   
"OH SEISHIROU!!!"   
"Take... take care of yourselves."   
"SUBARU!!!"   
"Goodnight!!!!"   
The screen faded to black.   
  



End file.
